revelation
by Vader's palace 1234
Summary: My response to Lizziexx's fan fiction challenge about the doctor regaining memories about his Mate Angel better description inside
1. Chapter 1

Author's note- This fanfic is in response to Lizziexx challenge to imagine how the 11th doctor would remember his mate the time lady angel the challenge being:

"The Doctor has forgotten his Mate, Angel, and so many hope he one day remembers her. While I won't say when or how or if he will, the challenge is open for you to decide. Write a one-shot/chapter of your own about how you picture the Doctor remembering his Mate. It can take place at any time in Series 5 or 6 or 7 or you can even make up your own moment in the 50th special if you think it'll be that long. I'd say you could even go back to Eleventh Hour if you'd like to interpret it as (/hope it was) a momentary lapse of memory. You can write it in any manner you'd like, have the Doctor or Angel react any way, in any episode, with however much fluff (or even angst) you'd like :)"

This is set after cold blood and during the future Torchwood miracle day crossover.

I don't own doctor who (wished I did) or Lizziexx's stories

**Angel's Pov**

After we had caught up with the team and introduced Amy to the team as well (note to self never introduce River song to Jack, Jack would kill her) as asked Jack if I could speak to him in private. As soon as we were in Jack's office I just started crying, I can barely stand. As I wept I struggled to speak "he's forgotten me Jack, He's forgotten we mated and now I'm pregnant. I just can't do this anymore I" I was interrupted by a stumbling noise and a crash we looked out the door and we saw the doctor with a shocked look on his face he then stood up and then ran back to the tardis.

**Doctor's Pov**

After catching up with torchwood and introducing Amy to Jack and the team (note to self be more careful with Amy after Rory's death and then being erased from time I promised myself that I would look after Amy in his memory) I saw angel and Jack go to talk in private being worried about angel I followed them. I hid behind the corner but I saw Angel start to cry why she would be crying but then I found out why "He's forgotten me Jack, he's forgotten we mated and now I'm pregnant" I then stumbled over some crates then they saw me, Angel saw me I picked myself up off the floor and then ran straight past the team and Amy and back to the tardis. As soon as I entered the tardis I ran straight to my no Mine and angel's room, I threw myself onto the bed and cried it all coming back to me, Angel my beloved Angel how could I have forgotten her. I need to apologise to her. Then I hear knocking at the door, I open it to reveal...

Cliff-hanger you have to wait until next time see you soon.


	2. part 2

**Revelations part 2**

Continuing on were we left off the doctor had just found that angel and he had mated and that angel was pregnant

Once again this fanfic is in response to LizzieXX's angel challenge about the doctor remembering who angel is to him

Disclaimer- Once again I do not own Doctor who or LizzieXX's stories

**The Doctor's POV**

As I opened mine and Angel's bedroom door it was Angel who suddenly pounced on me (well near enough). we sat down on the edge of the bed both of us with tears in our eyes and I said "I have no idea of how much I hurt you both of you but please forgive me" I whispered to her but through Angel's tears I saw a bright smile and it made my hearts sing and shine (metaphorically speaking of course) and she spoke with that beautiful voice of hers "How could I ever not forgive you theta but I should warn you Jack asked me to warn you that and I quote "If you ever hurt me again he will hunt you down and beat the eternity out of you" she finished with a joking smile on her adorable face "well then let me go get my shield and then we go out and do whatever you want and before you ask it's to protect me from Jack and the team" I said this with confidence restored a quick kiss with Angel I lead her out of the tardis with the shield in hand as well (just in case I thought).Me and Angel we would face the universe together.

**Angel's POV**

After comforting the Doctor and making sure Jack and the team didn't kill him we went out to walk around the city and such, when we told them how long time lord pregnancies were I'm pretty sure jack had a heart attack. When we went to a restaurant I saw that jack had a scratch on his arm that _**wasn't**_healing, when I brought it to attention Jack just waved it off saying "it doesn't matter all that matters is that you're safe and that the doctor doesn't break your hearts again I don't care that I can be broken" But I wouldn't give up so I took jack's arm and used the vortex to heal it. Then the doctor said "what worries me is that why isn't it healing in the first place" the doctor is then interrupted by a African American who asked "Which one of you is Jack Harkness" and then "I'm captain Jack Harkness and who are you may I ask and can I buy you a drink" jack responded and asked at the same time (typical). Rex Mattherson CIA we need your help.

To be continued in lizzieXX's Among the Forgotten

I hope she doesn't mind that I may have altered a few lines from one of her sneak peeks and thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it so, as the tenth doctor said with brilliance Alons-y


	3. Part 3

**Revelations part 3 **

This is in the aftermath of the miracle day crossover with the doctor and Angel talking about what happened and what they will do about Angel's pregnancy

Doctor who does not belong to me nor does LizzieXX's characters or stories

**The doctor's POV **

After we had the business the miracle and the three families out of the way (on the side that American guy Rex Mattherson is like Jack, great another anomaly), me and Angel started to talk about what will happen I mean who would be god parents for her (I'm betting but Angel is betting for a Boy) "Definitely Mickey or Jack for a godfather Maybe even Rory if he ever existed" I said "godmother either Sarah Jane or Donna" Angel replied. Oh god how I missed that face. "Now then names if a boy Jamie or Alistair, girl names jenny or Amelia or Clara. But for now let's just take Amy somewhere nice so I can fulfil my promise to Rory."

**Amy's POV **

Oh god, oh my god the doctor and Angel are Married but what about river, Maybe that's why River was mean to Angel she's jealous of her a bit petty. Sometimes I feel like I've forgotten something too I mean cry but I don't know why I'm crying

**Angel's POV **

It feels good that the doctor can remember me it means that I'm complete now then what shall we do about Amy I mean it's like me and the doctor again except Rory isn't just forgotten he's been erased from history itself how do we get her to remember because I think that in Amy's heart she remembers the love she had for Rory Because sometimes she just stares into midair. Oh I've got an idea lets go see the works of Van Gough. I ran off to tell the Doctor of my idea.

Okay one more chapter after this then I'm done I may make a green lantern doctor who crossover fan fic until then adios mi amigos


	4. Epilogue

**Revelations part 4-epilogue**

The epilogue is here this is my idea of how Angel's child would be born so then let's get cracking this chapter takes place after the Big Bang I'll explain in the chapter

If you want a disclaimer looks on the other chapters because I'm later.

**The Doctor's Pov **

After rebooting the universe and attending the pond's wedding I just wanted to spend some time with angel but I can't find her then I hear a scream "**Doctor**" it was Angel. I followed the sound to our room "Angel what's wrong, are you alright is the baby alright" I asked through the door "Doctor the baby coming" angel said through her screams and I replied "what but how hang on a mo, Rory I need you in the med bay Angel's gone into labour" I ran back to the console and phoned torchwood Jack I need you to get your medical staff ready Angel's pregnancy has accelerated She's gone into labour I'll be materializing directly inside the hub see you then" I then ran off to the med-bay to get Angel ready after assuring Angel that she would be fine then I ran back to the console room to set the coordinates for the Torchwood Hub. In no time at all (the tardis must be liking me today that or Angel being in labour). The doors were opened with all mine and angel's friends and family rushing through the door and me directing them to med-bay. As soon they were all in I followed them

Que time skip because I'm lazy

After nearly 44 hours of waiting she was born, Clara Amelia Sigma, god child to Rory Williams and Amy Pond. Surprisingly Mickey and jack took it rather well as Rory looked after Angel during my semi-amnesia bout and in my book and theirs that makes him worthy of the title.

**Angel's POV**

Just to hold her in my arms would make me smile but for the doctor to remember me and who I was to him just made me start to cry. But when I asked the doctor what caused my pregnancy to accelerate but he replied "I don't know probably due to the fact that when I rebooted the universe the temporal energy must have zapped the child accelerating the pregnancy that and Amy bringing me back into existence that would've done it, but let's not worry about that for now eh". He was right because when the silence showed themselves whatever it was they would face it together.

And that's the end of that I do really hop you enjoyed my story thank you for reading and have nice day see you around.


End file.
